


I'm Never Good

by orphan_account



Series: Prompts [47]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, i have no idea what this is, im just feelin angsty, mentions of past issues, random wish coming true!!, unquestioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt (actually is my dream) : Ian and Mickey are finally a happy and stable couple in their late-20s. One day Mickey made a wish and pfhh, little Ian (5-6?), scrawny teen Ian (around season 1-2?) and EMT Ian magically appear in their apartment. Watching Mickey's interactions with each of them, present Ian is embarrassed, jealous, remorseful (in that order)





	I'm Never Good

**Author's Note:**

> (this has been adjusted a little, and instead of including tiny baby Ian, I’ve made it scrawny teen Ian, season 3 Ian, and EMT Ian) (also it got a lot more angsty than the prompt probably intended) 
> 
> Tumblr: cantfuckinbelievethis

How they had come into this argument, Mickey had no idea. Fiona had made a snarky comment about Mickey treating Ian badly when they were younger. Now, Mickey could admit that he had been kind of a shit when he was a kid, but he was sick of everyone claiming that he was the only one who had fucked things up, which the Gallaghers still liked doing.   
  
    Mickey had been bitching about it to Ian, who had had the smart idea to say, ‘I don’t know, Mick. I think you were probably worse to me…Maybe not when I was first diagnosed, but before that.’   
  
    ‘I’m not sayin’ I was a fuckin’ angel,’ Mickey snapped as they walked up the stairs to their apartment. ‘But…fuck’s sake, Gallagher! Sometimes I wished you could’ve seen yourself.’   
  
    Ian sighed, rolling his eyes a little as he shut the door behind himself, running into Mickey’s stock-still back as he went to go into the lounge room. ‘What the fuck? Mickey, can you walk, please?’ When Mickey didn’t respond, he moved around him to go ahead and stopped short when he spotted what Mickey was looking at.   
  
    There, in the middle of their lounge room, stood, in order: Ian in his early teens with his bangs and freckles, Ian in his mid-teens with his hair trimmed as short as possible and army uniform, and Ian probably around his early twenties in his EMT uniform — who fucking knew his age anyway?   
  
    ‘What the fuck is going on?’ all the Ian’s said at once, making Mickey feel a little lightheaded.   
  
    They needed to figure out what the fuck was going on right now.   
  


* * *

Maybe it was because of Mickey’s uncanny ability to barely age, but suddenly all the Ians were on him as if he was the Mickey from their time. Maybe, subconsciously, he was the only one they all trusted in a situation like this. Army Ian was the first to step forward, grabbing onto Mickey’s arm and shaking him a little.   
  
    ‘Why the fuck did you marry her, Mick?’ he demanded, tearing up slightly. ‘How could you do that to me?’   
  
    ‘Because he doesn’t care,’ EMT Ian spoke up, crossing his arms. ‘Look, I have somewhere to be — so whatever fucked up thing you’ve done to teach me a lesson here can stop. How do I get out of here?’   
  
    ‘Answer me!’ Army Ian shouted, shaking a little.   
  
    ‘Back the fuck off!’ The Ian of now responded, shoving him away and pulling Mickey under his arm so he was behind him.   
  
    Freckled Ian wandered over as Ian of Now and Army Ian argued, hesitantly touching Mickey’s arm. ‘So, uh, are you dating…him?’   
  
    Mickey blinked down at younger Ian before looking over to Ian of Now. ‘Uh…yeah?’   
  
    ‘Oh.’ Freckled Ian scowled. ‘So, that’s it, then?’   
  
    ‘What the fuck is going on?’ Mickey groaned, done with all of the Ians having a go at him. ‘Ian, that’s you! It’s you, like, six years from now.’   
  
    ‘Wait…so we have a future?’ Freckled Ian looked over at Now Ian. ‘We’re…’   
  
    ‘Together,’ Mickey confirmed uncomfortably, shifting in place.   
  
    Freckled Ian grinned, blinking slowly as he faded into nothingness. Mickey blinked, realising that’s what he had to do if he wanted all the Ians to disappear. There was no time for denial about this insanity — Army Ian and Now Ian were getting more rough with each other and it was unsettling.   
  
    ‘Ian!’ Mickey snapped and all three turned to look at him. Now Ian looking confused, Army Ian blinking away tears, and EMT Ian scowling in annoyance. He focused on the only one he knew was real and he could trust. ‘We have to resolve it. It’s the only way they go.’   
  
    He stepped towards Army Ian, and Now Ian tried to push him back, but he just shoved him out the way. Army Ian quickly wrapped his arms around Mickey, and he could feel him crying a little. Mickey clenched his jaw and hugged back, finally saying what Ian then had wanted to hear — even if it hadn’t been entirely true for Mickey.   
  
    ‘I’m sorry,’ Mickey said when they pulled away. ‘It’s all my fault you left. I should have cancelled the wedding when you asked. I didn’t mean to put you through that. I love you.’   
  
    ‘Mick,’ Army Ian breathed, a smile forming on his face. ‘I love—’   
  
    ‘Now wait a fucking minute!’ Now Ian interrupted, pulling Mickey away. ‘You have nothing to be fuckin’ sorry for. You were trapped, and you were just trying to survive. Yeah, it hurt.’ Ian looked over at his army self and swallowed the lump in his throat. ‘It wasn’t your fault. I couldn’t see past my own wants to see that your survival and needs were more important. Yeah, it’s not entirely my fault either — it’s Terry’s and my quickly activating bipolar, but still.’ Ian looked over at his army self, who was openly crying again now. ‘I’m sorry, man, but you can’t be angry with him about this anymore. You can’t blame him.’   
  
    Army Ian blinked, wiping away his tears as he fell into non-existence like Freckled Ian had. Now the only one left was EMT Ian, and he and Mickey were already hesitant to look at him. He wasn’t exactly either of their favourite versions of Ian.   
  
    ‘So. You’re back with him?’ EMT Ian sniffed. ‘You can do better — you _are_.’   
  
    Now Ian tightened his hold around Mickey’s waist as he felt him tense. ‘I could never do better. Caleb was a piece of shit to me, so you’re wrong about that. I know you’re not going to apologise now, because that’s just not where you’re at, but you should be sorry. I know I am.’   
  
    EMT Ian frowned, face coming to a realisation as he, too, faded away. As soon as he disappeared, Ian turned into Mickey and wrapped his arms around him.   
  
    ‘Okay, you were right,’ Ian mumbled. ‘Seeing myself wasn’t too great.’   
  
    ‘We were both assholes,’ Mickey quickly amended. ‘I’m sure I wouldn’t like my past self much better. And even though those Ians did put me through hell — except Freckled Ian, now he was just cute as fuck — I loved them all. I love you.’   
  
    Ian sniffed. ‘I love you, too.’


End file.
